Tuning devices for receiving, transmitting, and decoding signals frequently use electronic filters to isolate portions of the signal. Depending on the requirements of the tuning device, such filters may need to be tuned to a high degree of precision. Techniques for manufacturing filters do not necessarily produce perfect filters, and as a result, the filters may need to be tuned to the proper range. In certain devices, internal oscillators are used to tune filters, but such oscillators may consume a relatively large amount of power and have the risk of creating interference, noise, or other undesirable effects.